


우리소원 1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 金色酒吧 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙X墨希  聯文
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 金色酒吧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201511
Kudos: 1





	우리소원 1

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙X墨希 聯文

雷聲大作的夜晚，鑲著雕花玻璃的白鐵門被打開，外頭的風雨狂妄的往室內侵略，一個男人走進門廊，全身綢緞料子的烏黑袍子早被風雨浸濕，水珠沿著衣角低落在地上暗紅色的素面地毯上。

「誠允啊，進來了就把門關上。」

看見飄進屋裡的雨水差點灑落在滿屋子精緻裝潢上，這可是今天才全新整理好的復古風格，李大烈對此稍有不滿但卻也只是溫和的提了一句，他坐在門廊底端的吧檯內側，抬起手彈了個響指，沉重的門板彷彿有了生命一般動了起來，輕巧的闔上甚至還上了鎖，就連崔誠允身上的水珠也隨著李大烈的一個響指瞬間蒸發，一下子乾爽不少，李大烈對自己的傑作感到滿意似的在吧檯愉悅的哼著小曲。

「人類的生命真是短暫啊，不過也是因為短暫，他們才會那麼有韌性。」

崔誠允仍然站在門前，他抬頭看向李大烈，深邃的眼眸裡是傷痛的漩渦，「哥，我想成為人類。」

李大烈停下掛在嘴邊的小調，他沒有看向崔誠允，只是逕自的轉身從身後的酒櫃裡挑了一瓶威士忌，給自己斟了一杯西洋的酒水，「你這是在跟我許願嗎？」

崔誠允苦澀失笑道，「我還要再帶走長埈幾次呢？」

「那是你的使命，陰間使者。」李大烈看著眼前的兄弟，輕輕的搖了搖頭。

「那至少不要再讓我遇見長埈了。」

「我真的看到了！是我們學校的一個學長！」一頭粉色髮絲的男孩叼著一支雞腿嚷嚷著，似乎在和身旁的同伴爭論著什麼，外貌看著和普通大學生差不了多少，但腦門上卻長著一對毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵，身後還有條蓬鬆柔軟的尾巴晃來晃去。

「呀，洪周燦你的耳朵跟尾巴跑出來了！」一旁嬌小些的男孩不耐煩的說道，同時從木板地面探出了一支樹枝，朝著洪周燦的腦袋上拍了一下，「等等客人進來看到怎麼辦！」

「金東炫你敢打我！」

「那是因為你先犯錯！」

金色酒吧的日常又是如此吵鬧，一群青年圍著一張白色大理石面的桌子吃著外賣送來的炸雞熱烈的討論著，名義上他們金色酒吧的員工，但實際上這間酒吧可沒有一個「人」，就這麼跟在李大烈身後一個一個聚集。

酒吧的風格淡雅清新，除了淺色系的家具裝潢之外，還掛上了不少乾燥花，從外頭看來窗明几淨，比起酒吧看起來更像是一間早餐店似的。酒吧的風格也不是一直如此，隨著時代變遷，內部裝修也不斷的在改變，回想起剛創立之初還是韓屋的形式，甚至幾十年前還有誇張華麗的歐式復古風格。

作為酒吧的一員，金知範對又開始吵鬧的兩人習以為常，拿起一隻鮮嫩欲滴雞腿啃了一口，向洪周燦問道，「你說的是長埈哥嗎？」

「哦？你也有看見嗎？」快和金東炫操縱的樹枝扭打成一團的洪周燦這時停下動作，有些震驚的望向金知範。

「今天我好像在食堂看到他跟永宅哥勝民哥走在一起，因為還有課我就先走了。」

洪周燦一聽有些緊張，「說起來永宅哥和勝民哥比較晚進店，到現在還沒遇過長埈哥，是不是該跟他們說一下？」

「等他們回來就跟他們說吧，還有這件事先不要告訴誠允哥比較好。」

「不要告訴我什麼？」

金知範臉尷尬的低下頭，他沒想到崔誠允這麼剛好的出現，「抱歉……」

作為話題中心的崔誠允從樓梯上走了下來，從金知範口中聽見自己的名字，他也毫不客氣的走向討論的孩子們，順手拿走最肥美的雞腿。眼神凜冽的看著弟弟們，只見幾人都面面相覷絲毫不敢對上崔誠允的視線。

就在崔誠允剛想發作，酒吧外頭鬧轟轟的聲音將大家的視線吸引過去，光是聽見聲音，幾個人立刻臉色大變，如臨大敵一般瞪著酒吧大門，連崔誠允也因為這個小插曲轉頭望去。

酒吧大門被粗魯的推開，要是李大烈看見肯定又會念上幾句，孫永宅興致高昂的朝著聚在一群的夥伴大喊，「大家，來開派對吧！」

「長埈哥，這裡就是我們打工的酒吧，真的很好玩，這裡的人也都很有趣，你一定會喜歡這裡的！」拉著他的新朋友往夥伴們身邊去，孫永宅一邊向大家介紹著這個他今天剛認識卻特別合得來的「人類」。

而跟在他身邊的還有同樣興奮的裴勝民，兩人一左一右簇擁著那個對金色酒吧來說既熟悉又陌生的男人，也是方才談話中的另外一個男人——李長埈，只見李長埈在兩個朋友的簇擁之下也絲毫不怯場依舊興致高昂，浮誇的朝著他們行了個禮，「大家好，我是李長埈。」

三人還想繼續說些什麼，但發現眾人只是面露難色的盯著他們看，這時孫永宅才意識到什麼冷靜了下來，緊張的左顧右盼，「你們怎麼了？」

「嗯？六點半了不是開店了嗎？」

眾人冷汗直流，洪周燦小心翼翼的看了門口三人，尤其是中間那位對他們來說無比熟悉的人類，然後一雙細長的狐狸眼又望向另一邊面色陰沉的崔誠允，淺淺的吸了一口氣，總有人要來結束尷尬，正當他準備說些什麼的時候，崔誠允卻率先發話了，「這是你們的新朋友嗎？歡迎光臨。」

洪周燦詫異的看著崔誠允，只見後者臉上掛著面具般不失禮節的微笑一轉身便往吧檯準備招待客人，洪周燦意有所指的看了眼其他人示意著什麼，接著匆匆忙忙的跟在崔誠允身後前去幫忙，幾個人會意了洪周燦的暗示也紛紛有了行動，奉宰鉉拉著崔普閔就上前把李長埈帶到吧台前坐著，金知範、金東炫一人一個半推半拉得把裴勝民和孫永宅拉到後方儲備室去。

「怎麼了？怎麼了？你們好奇怪？」

「你們來的比較晚以前都沒見過所以才不知道，那個長埈哥跟誠允哥關係滿複雜的，唉這要從哪裡說起比較好呢……」

金知範打斷金東炫，嘆了口氣後，「簡單來說，誠允哥是陰間使者、長埈哥是人類，然後他們是戀人，長埈哥的每一世都是。」

「喔！真的？」

「那不是很好嗎？這一世又遇見了呢！」

「遇見是遇見了，但每世的長埈哥都不記得誠允哥，而誠允哥做為陰間使者也必須在最後帶走每一世的長埈哥。」金知範直勾勾的盯著兩人看，嚴肅的說道。

金知範只是簡單的說了李長埈和崔誠允的關係，但兩人立刻理解為何眾人一見到李長埈便臉色蒼白，作為近乎永恆的存在，他們都經歷過身邊朋友逐漸凋零，而自己卻永遠正值年華，孫永宅和裴勝民這時也意識到李長埈可能帶來的風波，臉上帶著愧疚和不知所措。

「沒事，長埈哥每一世都會找過來，這不是你們的錯，大概就是冥冥之中注定的吧。」金知範拍了拍兩人的肩膀，也不知是不是特意要緩解氣氛，說話的語氣還帶著方言聽著特別逗趣。

幾人從儲備室探頭往吧台望去，只見崔誠允臉上的笑容如往常一般，淡雅得體，手中的攪拌棒在酒杯裡畫著圈，說不上有哪裡不對勁，就是過於平淡，彷彿他從沒認識李長埈一樣，天色也暗了些，店裡客人也多了起來，在吧檯和崔誠允一塊忙東忙西的洪周燦朝他們使了個眼色，幾人這才回到前廳擔當自己的工作。

崔誠允在應付完最後一批客人之後，掛在臉上的微笑在鐵門關上那刻垮了下來，幾個弟弟都被他打發走獨自留下來關店，正如他所料，在他擦完最後一張桌子，手裡的抹布都還沒放下，一轉身李大烈已經站在店裡。

崔誠允一言不發，拿著抹布的手一鬆，抹布落下的剎那突然停在空中，接著朝著李大烈飛速衝了過去，李大烈一抬頭，原本高速往他飛來的抹布硬生生停在空中，彷彿兩股看不見的力量互相抗衡。

「誠允啊，這樣不太好。」李大烈擺了擺手，抹布碰一聲消失，再次出現已經安穩的掛在水槽邊上。

「哥，你是故意的吧。」崔誠允冰冷的說道，「為什麼又要讓我見到李長埈？」

李大烈看著崔誠允，眼裡是讓人看不穿的棕色，但仍有那一份李大烈獨特的柔和，「你不是向我許願了嗎？說你想變成人類。」

「這跟長埈有什麼關係，最後我還是要送他走。」

李大烈搖了搖頭，「這一次，你們自己來選擇。」

-tbc


End file.
